As is well known to those versed in the art of electrical outlets, the convenience of selectively positionable outlets has heretofore been seriously limited to certain complex and expensive devices, or to the ubiquitous extension cord with its problems of safety, unattractive appearance, and the like. Certain examples of the prior art having these difficulties are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,319 to Queirolo et al; 2,952,829 to Grohsgal; 2,702,893 to Paulson; 2,611,800 to Naughton; 2,617,819 to Wright et al; 2,277,216 to Epstein; 2,161,841 to Adelman and 2,162,545 to Benander et al.